yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Haukea
yFqxHhy.png|Eh? Insert photo here. Apperance Haukea is a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the proof of her high ranking in her tribe. epkFYCF.png 4334640-6250495452-42666.jpg Akame_Ga_Kill_Fan_Service_4.PNG Behavior/Personality Haukea is a sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She has no qualms about killing innocent people for her gangs enjoyment, and rationalizes her behavior with her father's old creed. Haukea is known to treat her subordinates well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspires their intense loyalty and devotion; this makes her followers the strongest offensive force of the tribe. Haukea loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents. Her love of battle has occasionally inspired her to take actions that would incite more hatred against her, in the hopes of the weak rising up so she could crush them. Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Bandit 'Fighting Style' Flow of Battle: Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Esdeath_Killing_Intent.gif The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Chi Form Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Wolfblood - Cursed - Hellhound User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. The Cursed can pass there curse onto another. Via pushing the cursed ones darkhadou into another being. Which may kill them or turn them into a beast as well. ''Forms 'right|link=' 'Human form:' Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. 'right|link=Halfwolf form: 'With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does ''not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. ''right|link=Lycan Form : ''The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. ''thumb|400px|link= ''Dire Wolf Form: ''This shift changes drastically within size and is stronger and faster then the Lycan form by atleast a full 50 percent. Hellhound ' The user is or has the ability to take on the form of Hellhound, a supernatural canine connected to an Underworld/Hell and/or considered an Omen of Death. Features that have been attributed to hellhounds include black fur, scales, glowing red or sometimes yellow eyes, super strength and/or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics, foul odor, and sometimes even the ability to talk. Legend says that if someone is to stare into its eyes three times or more, that person will definitely die; seeing or hearing it howl may also be either an omen of death or even a cause of death. In cultures that associate the afterlife with fire, hellhounds may have fire-based abilities and appearance. They are often assigned to guard the entrances to the world of the dead, such as graveyards and burial grounds, or may undertake other duties related to the afterlife or the supernatural, such as hunting lost souls or guarding a supernatural treasure. 'Weapon of Choice' Kanazuchi is a sword made of stone with a blunt edge. It is dark grey and black in coloration and the "blade" is jagged, giving it the appearance similar to an arrowhead or a tooth. The handle is shaped similar to an hourglass with the middle being empty and has three juts coming out at the bottom. Though it is blunt, the blade makes up for this by being able to crush the enemy under it. It is also unique as it can be held at the tip of the blade, turning it into a hammer. Kanazuchi's title as Sōtō, the Twin Sword, refers to its ability to held at both ends and used as a weapon. It's name Kanazuchi, hammer, refers to the fact it can be used as a hammer as a well as a sword. Ice Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Allies/Enemies Allies: Her tribe Enemies: All the tribes her's had conqured 'Background' Haukea was born in the Alaskan tundras to a war like tribe and is the sole child of the village chief, the Kuroboido Clan. She spent most of her childhood in the north with her Tribe and she was very close with her father, the clan chief due to the death of her mother at the hand of an outsider. She was a skilled and formidable fighter at even such a young age. Whenever she caught prey for the tribe her father would begin gutting the creature without killing it. Due to this she became comfortable with the idea of inflicting pain on living things. However, her father was worried that this might cause her to lose something that she can't regain, but in order for her to survive this was fine with him. Her father told her that in the North "The strong live and the weak die", a creed she kept close to her heart. One day she returned from an outing to find her Tribe destroyed, with everyone either dead or dying. Her father was still alive but mortally wounded, and she vowed to herself to become strong. Later, she took the survivors and became wandering bandits. Her bandits was weaned on hardship and reared on barbarity. Where others succumbed to the harshness of the tundra, she was tempered by it until pain became power, hunger an encouragement, and frost an ally in culling the weak. Through her ordeals, she learned that to thrive in the endless winter, one must become just as cold and unforgiving. In Haukea, her followers either have the mettle to endure or the right to die. Once she has conquered the thundra, she knows that those who survive will form a nation to be feared. Haukea was born in the Alaskan tundras to a war like tribe and is the sole child of the village chief, the Kuroboido Clan. She spent most of her childhood in the north with her Tribe and she was very close with her father, the clan chief due to the death of her mother at the hand of an outsider. She was a skilled and formidable fighter at even such a young age. Whenever she caught prey for the tribe her father would begin gutting the creature without killing it. Due to this she became comfortable with the idea of inflicting pain on living things. However, her father was worried that this might cause her to lose something that she can't regain, but in order for her to survive this was fine with him. Her father told her that in the North "The strong live and the weak die", a creed she kept close to her heart. One day she returned from an outing to find her Tribe destroyed, with everyone either dead or dying. Her father was still alive but mortally wounded, and she vowed to herself to become strong. Later, she took the survivors and became wandering bandits, called Winters claw. Armored with absolute faith in herself, Haukea pushed herself to extremes that would have killed anyone without her will to endure. She walked into blizzards without food or furs and trained while frigid winds raked her flesh. She clashed with the strongest warriors of her tribe, one after another, until her legs gave out beneath her. When she assumed leadership of her band, Haukea commanded her warriors to follow her example. Under her rule, the tribe grew stronger than they had ever been. In the end, it was an offer of peace - rather than an act of war - that began Haukea campaign of conquest. On the first day of winter, envoys from a nearby tribe approached Haukea camp bearing a gift of grain. The tribe intent intent was clear: if Haukea united with her tribe, the Winter's Claw would never go hungry again. To Haukea, the gift was an insult. In the tribe, she saw men and women, slight and soft, who preferred to farm instead of fight. Her contempt for them was absolute. Haukea gathered her people and set the grain alight. She proclaimed that their offer of charity would bring only weakness. Stripping the envoys of their supplies, Haukea sent them back with a message: the Winter's Claw would prove to them that only the strong deserve to survive in the thundra. As the grain burned behind them, Haukea rode out with her warband to inflict the first of many painful lessons to come. Peak Human System Peak Human Strength: Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. They are capable of lifting several times there own body weight, up to a 800ibs level. They would be able to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than 1,000ibs (500kg).Users can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc. Peak Human Durability: Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun''' Category:Wolfblood Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:3rd Gen